A Return To Forks, Washington
by LakesideMinuet
Summary: One hundred years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens have decided to return back to Forks, Washington for the first time after Charlie's passing to attend high school. This time, however, there are a couple additions to their group. Potential Spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, unfortunately. I think most of Renesmee's personality is mine as is this plot, though.

Dedicated to my beloved friend and beta, PrincessLeBlanc.

**A Return to Forks, Washington**

Prologue

"What about Masen?"

"What _about _Masen?"

"Well, I just figured that Swan would be too conspicuous, you know? What with Charlie being one of their best police chiefs... they'll remember the name. And I can't be a Cullen if I want to _date_ you."

"So Isabella Masen. And Renesmee would be?"

"Cullen, naturally; she could pass as your biological sister."

"Or when we stand together, our _daughter_."

"Oh come on, Edward. Do you really think they'll catch on?"

"They could, you know. If we find another human as perceptive as you were..."

"I thought you _wanted _us to attend school with her, Edward?"

"Well, yes... but... Bella..."

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. Again with this conversation... again with my parents stalking me to high school to watch over me. You'd figure, after one hundred years...

"So we'll be juniors?"

"Yep, juniors."

"Is Jacob attending with us?"

"I'm not sure yet... I'd imagine Renesmee would want him to." _Oh, sure. Mom _imagines_ I'd want him to. Thanks for asking._

"Hm... well, there's you as Masen, Rosalie and Jasper as Hale, and Alice, Emmett, Renesmee and myself as Cullen. I suppose Jacob could come as Black; he just wouldn't be adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

"Jake'll like that." At least Mom sounded happy.

I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. _What about what _I _want? Like... Oh, I dunno, attending _alone?_ Is that too much to ask, Dad?_

"Renesmee doesn't seem thrilled."

"She's awake, is she? Get to sleep, Renesmee. You have school in the morning."

--

AN: So let me know what you think. Reviews are lovely. Be nice; it's my first fic. ;P


	2. Chapter One: Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight, but Nessie's personality and the plot is mine.

**A Return to Forks, Washington**

1. Here We Go Again...

"Good morning, sunshine! Time for school, kiddo." ..._ Did I sleep through my alarm?_

I squinted through my eyelids up at the figure standing above me. "A-aunt Alice? What are you..."

"It's Alice now. And you have to get back to calling your father and mother by their names again," she smiled down at me and then pulled the covers off me sharply, pulling on my arm. "Come on now, get up!"

I peered at the clock and groaned. "But I have at _least_ ten more minutes of sleep! And Dad drives like a maniac regardless..." I frowned and pulled my curly hair out of its scrunchie, raking my fingers through some knots.

"Have you seen your hair? And what do you plan to wear today? If it's _anything_ like that horrendous thing I saw in my vision, I'm going to have to sit you and your mother down for another talk..."

"Um... I was going to wear my jeans and a sweater?" I smiled at my aunt sheepishly. I could tell from her narrowed eyes that it was a no-go as far as planned outfits go.

"I can see you inherited your parents' fashion sense. Not to worry; if you're anything like your father, which you most _definitely_ are, I can fix you up in no time!" Fabulous. Here goes another year of this... I just adjusted to last season's fashions... I stomped off towards the bathroom with a sigh as my aunt stalked out of the room, calling for my parents. "Isabella! Edward! You've got some explaining to do!"

One shower, fifteen terrible knots, five minutes of dental hygiene, and twenty minutes of fidgeting with my hair and I was out of my bathroom in my towel and undergarments. There, on the bed, was the most painfully repulsive of outfits I had seen thus far. Did she _honestly_ think I'd wear this?

I picked up the offensive rose-pink garment and looked it over slowly. A dress. She expected me to wear a dress? I furrowed my brow and slipped it over my head slowly, shocked to see that it was much too_ short_ to be a dress. Huh... A shirt then? But where were the pants?

I scanned the area carefully, my eyes passing over what I had assumed to be stockings and then doubling back on them. Tights. Was she serious? I groaned and began to put them on, knowing full well that arguing with her was futile. Taking a step back, I looked myself over in the full-length mirror Aunt Rose had given me for my birthday fifty-some-odd years ago. _Not half bad... _The shirt went just to my thighs and hugged my hips nicely, and the color definitely brought out the limited color in my face. I was a bit iffy on the brown tights, and the designer heels I saw from the corner of my eye made me furrow my brow and wrinkle my nose, but I couldn't really complain. Simply put, I looked nice.

"Aunt Alice and her fashion sense triumphs again, I see. You look beautiful, as always." I turned to my doorway to see my frozen-at-seventeen-yet-still-immensely-intimidating-when-necessary dad standing there, decked out in jeans and a simple t-shirt. I frowned. How come he gets to... "They're designer," he stated with a smirk, obviously hearing the complaint in my head. "Good morning, Nessie."

"Morning, Dad." I made my way to him, slipping the hell-heels on before standing on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He smiled down at me and took my hand, leading the way towards the kitchen and eventually towards the front door.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I sighed and grabbed my coat off the back of the chair as we headed out the door.

The four of us filed into the car with the exception of Jake, who came in his new Volkswagon 'Rabbit Resurrected' and followed us to school. _He's taken being immortal with us rather well, if you ask me..._

We arrived at the school and saw Aunt Rosalie parked in the furthest parking spot, her hybrid red convertible BMW still looking like a brand new car – I swear she's had the same car for the last hundred years, but she insists she keeps trading in for the new models – and we parked next to them. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper stepped out of the car slowly just as we stepped out of ours and we all gathered to the left of the two cars. I looked around slowly. The parking lot was practically empty; we never showed up this early before... What was the big deal? And what was taking Jake so long? He was right behind us when we entered the freeway.

"Alright, so... we'll head to the main office then, and we'll try to sort our schedules out to be to our liki--" Dad furrowed his brow and looked towards Jacob's car, and I could hear both the driver and the passenger side doors opening slowly and then shutting after they parked. "Seth?"

I turned around and saw Jake and Seth walking towards us, silly grins plastered on their faces. "What, did you honestly think I'd come alone to a school crawling with vampires? Fat chance." I rolled my eyes at Jacob and sighed when he stood next to me, giving him a shove in the shoulder after he finished hugging me tightly. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks when I noticed the raised eyebrow my father's face had formed and shifted my eyes to the floor.

"Anyway..." Aunt Alice's smile could be heard in her voice and I sighed and looked up; Seth's arrival didn't surprise her at all. "We should be fine; just make sure that everyone gets lunch fifth period and we'll catch up then. Seth, you should be a sophomore, by the way." She waved and headed off with Uncle Jasper without a second glance. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett headed off next, Aunt Rose blowing me a kiss before she entered the building.

"So, Seth... what's your story going to be then?" Mom looked between Jacob and Seth curiously and Dad shifted a little uncomfortably when Jake's hand found its way to mine.

Seth grinned his usually happy grin before speaking. "Well, Leah and I are orphans and since she's an adult, she's going to be my legal guardian as far as the law goes. So there's that. We got Alice to get us the necessary paperwork."

"Indeed," Dad raised an eyebrow again and took Mom's hand slowly. I bit my bottom lip and concentrated on channeling an image of Jacob letting go of my hand to him, which he quickly complied to and grinned sheepishly at my parents. "You wouldn't want to be considered a cradle robber since you're registered as a senior, Jacob. Be weary of your actions; it's only the first day of classes."

Mom stepped forward, letting go of Dad's hand, and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have a good day, Renesmee. We'll see you at lunch." She turned and took Dad's hand, and they headed into the building. I sighed and flipped the mental switch on to get used to calling everyone by their names at school before looking at Jake, who was standing alone. I furrowed my brow and looked around quickly for Seth, whom I spotted entering the building with my parents. Or, rather, Edward Cullen, my older brother and his extremely 'long-time girlfriend', Isabella Masen.

--

R&R pleeeease. Comments are loved, flames are frowned upon, and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter Two: Forks High School: Day One

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_; Nessie's personality and the story is mine, however!

**A Return to Forks, Washington**

2. Forks High School : Day One

"Ready to go, Nessie?" I looked up at Jacob, the excitement in his eyes contradicting his currently calm outward appearance. Part of my mind had registered that other students had started parking in the lot and were looking at us curiously – it was obvious that they had noticed that we were the rumored new kids – while the other part was so nervous that I couldn't trust myself to speak out loud.

I took a deep breath and touched Jacob's arm as if to turn him towards the door, channeling my thoughts to him. Over the course of the years, I had gotten a handle of my talent – a rather firm one at that. As a child, all I was ever able to project to another was images, and sometimes, if the emotion was strong enough, an emotion to add to those images. Since then, I have figured out how to send verbal thoughts, and though I still couldn't hide my feelings all too well, I was certainly getting better at it.

_You seem excited. You've never attended Forks before? _I looked up at him and saw him shake his head slightly as we walked towards the entrance, my hand at my side once more. "That makes two of us then."

Once inside, I saw my mother and father – Bella and Edward, rather... – talking to the man I assumed to be either the principle or a guidance counselor and made my way over with Jacob, trying my best not to look as nervous as I felt. No matter how many times we had moved to a new place and I enrolled in high school or college or whatever, I was never able to get over the overflowing feeling of nervousness the first day brought. Being one of the only "vampire hybrids", as Uncle Eleazar had referred to those like me, in existence didn't do much for my self esteem and no matter how loved I felt, or how adored I was by the humans each time around, I was always, for some reason or another, unsure of how I would be received. Edward had assured me that this was normal, and that he felt that way sometimes as well, but I sincerely doubted it. He was always so at ease, so calm and collected, that it made me feel like a blob of twitching nervousness. I saw him flash a smile in my direction before heading off with Bella, who smiled at me as well, reassuring me with her gaze as only a mother could reassure.

--

My first class of the day was Algebra. And, unfortunately for me, I had inherited my mother's hatred for mathematics. Fortunately, though, I suppose I had also inherited my father's genius in it. So while I detested it with every fiber in my being, I could tolerate it only because I didn't struggle in it. Sighing, I sat down in a seat in the back, not wanting to draw attention to myself, only to find that each and every pair of eyes had turned to follow me to my seat. I was used to this if I moved mid-year. But it was the first day of school. What gives?

I smiled sheepishly at the boy sitting next to me and turned my attention to the teacher who had stumbled in with the bell. "Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Williams, promoted straight from the junior high school! I see a lot of familiar faces in here..." He smiled at each of the students one by one, giving them some stupid remark if they were deemed worthy and then faltered on me. "And an unfamiliar one! Are you the new student that everyone's talking about?"

I nodded slowly, making a note to call Edward out on his reassurances that no one will notice that I'm new since I'm a freshman. "My family and I just moved from New Hampshire a couple of weeks ago." _Just finished my B.A. in Music at Dartmouth College._ I really should say it out loud sometime. See what happens.

"East coast gal, huh? How's the time zone treating you? And the weather. You must love the lack of rain." He added with a hint of sarcasm and I couldn't help but smile now.

"Time zone's okay. I've adapted fairly well. And the rain's okay, too. A little drizzle never hurt anyone." Same conversation. Every. Single. Time.

"Right, well. Roll call, kids. Take a syllabus and pass it around while I'm checking you guys off. No assigned seats in this class, just be easy on me while I try to learn your names, okay? Alright then. Cheney, Christoper?"

I sighed in relief as the boy named Christopher Cheney raised his hand, quietly answered that he was present, and turned back to look at the syllabus on the page. At least I wasn't the only one the teacher didn't recognize. "Crowley, I know you're here. Cullen... Ren-ess-me?"

I took a deep breath. "Ruh-_nez-_may. Nessie or Ness is fine."

"Ness, it is."

--

The same thing happened an extra three times until finally the bell rang for fifth period lunch. _Dad. Tell Mom I want my name changed. As soon as possible. Thanks. Love you. My day's been great._ I sat down roughly on my chair next to my parents and chomped down on a celery stick I had picked up on the way to the table. This having to eat human food to keep up appearances sacrifice was much too troublesome.

Edward smiled at me and then looked at Emmett. "The cafeteria hasn't changed. The crack in the wall you made is still there," he mused and then looked back at me. "How did your classes go, Nessie?"

"Just peachy. The usual name mess ups, gaping ohmygoshyou'rethenewkid and jaw dropping perverts."

Jacob sat down next to me then and Seth next to him, their trays full of food and his mouth full of a bite of the pizza. "Want me to beat 'em up, Ness?"

"No, it's fine. It'll pass. I made a friend though. Some girl. Jennifer Stanley."

Jake, who had been chugging down the soda Edward had purchased for appearances suddenly sprayed it out of his mouth. Luckily for him, it didn't reach across the table towards Rosalie. "First friend... a Stanley. Oh, the irony. She anything like her great-grandma?"

Edward smiled and then started to look around the cafeteria for the girl who looked like the one I was picturing in my mind. "She's getting food now," I said, and smiled when he looked out from the side of his eye to narrow in on her.

He was silent for a while and the sighed in what seemed like relief. Huh. Wonder why that is... "She's not... as bad."

"What exactly am I missing?"

"Jennifer Stanley. Jessica Stanley." Edward's mouth twitched at the corners. "They're not very original with naming their children it would seem."

I looked at my parents bitterly now, my tone holding a little more acid than I had intended. "Well, not everyone's lucky enough to be named something so _special_, I'd imagine."

"Aw, come off it, pipsqueak. I like your name. And if your Uncle Emmett likes it, it's gotta be good." He looked at Rosalie and wiggled his eyes suggestively, effectively earning him a smack on the arm.

I looked at Bella now, who had been watching me for a while, I think. She smiled at me slowly, and it didn't really meet her eyes. I frowned. "Sorry. I didn't mean it," I muttered and looked down at the can of soda in front of me. I reached my hand out to touch hers, sighing. _I just get tired of correcting people every single time. That's all._

"Telling people to call me Bella rather than Isabella is the same thing, sweetie. I know it's tiresome. And you used to love your name..."

"She still does," I looked up to see Edward looking at me carefully, his eyes stern. "She's just easily annoyed like her father, that's all. Isn't that right, Renesmee?"

I nodded and pulled my hand away from Bella, looking around the cafeteria now. "It's a nice school though, I'll give it that."

Rosalie laughed slightly at that and she looked at Edward with a hint of an accusation; she hadn't been fooled. "I thought so too. The first time around."

"Yeah, things don't seem to change much in Forks, do they?" Alice chimed in, her eyes on Edward teasingly.

He quirked an eyebrow at their thoughts but then nodded, looking inconspicuously over at the table Jennifer was sitting. "Even the gossip has remained the same."

Yeah. I was definitely missing something. I took Jake's hand roughly and huffed at my parents. _You are _so_ filling me in on the details after school. I don't care if you signed a bound-by-blood pact with my parents to keep your mouth shut._

--

Sorry that took me so long! Thanks for your reviews, everyone. R&R again if you liked it or hated it. Flames aren't fun and constructive criticism is love. I haven't proofread. Far too tired. Sorry for mistakes; I'll fix them in the morning if I see 'em.


	4. I've Returned!

Attention readers!

I'm back. I was gone for a long time because I was honestly burned out on writing and I spread myself too thin by writing too many fanfics at once. I just had so many ideas in my head and I wasn't sure what to do with them.

I went to see Breaking Dawn – Part 2 in theaters and remembered my stories and how much I loved writing them when I did. So I want to pick up where I left off, if you would all have me back!

That said, I'm not sure which story to continue first. I'm going to set up a poll that will end a week from today and whichever story has the most votes will be the one I start up again first.

(Though at this point I'm leaning more towards A Return to Forks, Washington.)

Please let me know if you're all still interested in my stories!

Love always,  
Crystal (lakesideminuet)


End file.
